Sick at St Mungo's
by IMMA BRICK HOUSE
Summary: Being at the hospital is never a good thing, but when you're there for someone you care about, it makes the experience ten times worse. R/S


AN: ooooooh well here's some just little stuffings of Remus/Sirius... I needed too write some shutoff like this because NO ONE DOES. WHY ISN'T THERE ANYTHING LIKE THIS?! Well now there is. I also am in the middle of writing a Remus centric one, so... Yeah. I'm just rambling now. Enjoy!

much love, Alex. XOXOXO

* * *

**Sick at St. Mungo's**

Remus stifles a soft sob, one thin hand covering his face as you sit by his side, James on the other, a comforting arm slung tight around his best mates shoulder. His face is grave and it worries you- if your James is nervous, something must have gone horrendously bad on Sirius's Auror mission. You take one of Remus's cold hands in both of yours and press closer to your best friend. Your heart is aching for him- he loves Sirius with nearly all of his heart, and not knowing what is happening to him is probably eating away at Remus's insides

"Rem, he'll be fine." James says in a low, calming voice, turning an earnest hazel gaze blurred by dirty spectacles on the distraught werewolf. He squeezes Remus's shoulder briefly with his hand, and Remus just hiccoughs out another sob. He drops his hand from his face, and you catch a glimpse of bloodshot golden eyes and a set of chapped lips bitten raw by gnawing. He wipes his streaming eyes on his sweatshirt and with a jolt, you realize that this is the one of the only times you have seen Remus cry. He bends over and holds his head in his hands, shoulders shaking. You bite your quivering lip and rest a hand on his tawny hair, trying to comfort him in any way that you possibly can.

A tall, thin man wearing a blue MediWizzard robe walks into the small waiting room, a clipboard in his hand.

"Anyone here for a Black? Sirius?"

Remus jumps up and skids wildly on the floor in his haste to reach the MediWizzard. James grabs hid arm to steady him, and Remus is away. The doctor shows him his clipboard and Remus gives him a hard nod, taking off down the hallway like a bat out of hell. You and James jump up and run after him, following him through the twisting hallways of St. Mungos. He screeches to a stop in front of a small room next to a staircase and cautiously opens the door, face white, pointed ears flat against his head with terror. You catch up to him first, panting in the doorway as he enters the room. You both have nothing on Remus's werewolf stamina.

Sirius is in the rather large bed in the middle of the room, a nightstand with flowers on his left, a cabinet and sink on his right. He looks awful- his normally tan skin is nearly white under the harsh glow of the lights, his glossy black hair is soaked with sweat, sticking to his clammy forehead, and his eyes have bags underneath them and are sunken into his head. Despite his haggard appearance, his eyes light up when he sees Remus.

"Hey babe." he whispers, reaching out a shaky hand to Remus's trembling form. Remus lets out a sniffle, and promptly falls face-first onto Sirius's bed, deep, shuddery sobs ripping their way out of his chest. Sirius's brow furrows and he scootches over on the bed, pausing to grit his teeth and wince, squeezing his eyes shut momentarily. He pulls at Remus and gets his body on the bed. Remus shoves his head into the crook of Sirius's neck, crushing himself into Sirius, his sobs muffled by Sirius's skin. Sirius weakly rubs Remus's back, tenderly pressing his nose into Remus's golden hair.

"Aw Rem, it's... It's okay." he chokes out, grabbing at his stomach with one hand. Remus pulls his face up, cheeks blotchy and eyes bookshelf, and starts covering every part of Sirius he can find with kisses. He trails his nose along Sirius's jawbone, planting small kisses up and down his cheek, across his forehead, the tip of his nose, his eyelashes... It reminds you of how many times Sirius has sat with Remus like this and Remus must be thinking the same thing, because he lets out a soft whimper and flops over again, curling tight against Sirius's side. He hiccups out a soft wolf-like yelp, and you notice that his ears are still pressed flat to his head with fear. He is clutching Sirius's arm like it's a lifeline, and Sirius rubs the top of Remus's head with his cheek, his eyes closed, face drawn. Behind you, James breathes out a sigh of relief, leaning against the doorway, his lanky frame completely blocking anyone else from coming in. You walk over to Sirius's bed and sit down next to him, taking the hand that Remus isn't currently clutching. His skin feels clammy and too warm, and when he opens his eyes to look at you, the brilliant grey is dull and feverish. He arches one perfectly formed black eyebrow towards Remus's shaking form, face hidden in Sirius's neck. You shake your head, and unconsciously twirl one lock of red hair around your finger. Remus has been hysterical ever since you got the news that Sirius was transferred to St. Mungo's. Sirius grits his teeth and squeezes his eyes shut, roughly pressing his lips to Remus's forehead.

He looks angry at himself, and you want to hit him around the head for it. He couldn't help getting hurt on this Auror mission, but he and James and you have this rule that Remus does not get upset. You do not upset Remus, otherwise you face the wrath of the three of you combined, and Merlin knows what you could do if you all put your minds together. You squeeze his hand, not wanting him to blame himself. Remus lifts his head and throws both arms around Sirius's neck, crushing their lips together. Sirius lets go of your hand to shakily slide it up Remus's back, his other hand coming up to cradle Remus's jaw tenderly. Remus sobs again, and Sirius presses his forehead to Remus'. He's whispering softly to Remus now, one finger gently tracing patterns over Remus's high cheekbones.

"I'm so so sorry baby... I'm here though- I'm alright. I love you Rem, you know that? Please... Please don't get upset Remmy... Please don't. I'm okay- I'm here." You can't make out the faint whispers he's saying to Sirius, but you can see that your best friend is still visibly shaking and white as a sheet, and his ears still have not folded back to their normal position. Sirius seems to have noticed and he makes a face, bringing one trembling hand up to stroke at Remus's ears, which flick once, like an uneasy cats, before returning to their flexed back position. Sirius lets out a long sigh and kisses Remus's temple, wrapping a strong arm around Remus's back and holding him close.

You reach out your hand to stroke Sirius's hair, to do something, but Remus's head snaps up before you can even lower your hand, moving with inhuman speed to cover Sirius with his body and viciously snarling at you, his normally sweet-natured face twisted to one of rage. His golden eyes are slits and fringed by wolf yellow, sharply pointed canine teeth bared at you, daring you to come any closer, daring you to try and touch Sirius again. A deep growl thrums out of his chest, about two octaves below his speaking voice, and his whole skinny body is trembling with whipcord tension. James leaves the doorway and cautiously approaches Remus, hands held out, palms up, trying to seem as little a threat as possible.

"Moony, its alright. No ones going to touch Sirius. It's alright." Remus snaps his head around to glare at James, lips curling back around his teeth.

"Mine." he hisses, arms splayed across Sirius's body protectively, and James kneels down next to Sirius's bed, keeping his eyes trained on Remus's the whole time. He reaches out a hand very, very slowly, and Remus takes a snap at it, his eyes completely feral. You twist your hands together against your chest- you don't know what to do! Remus has done things like this before, but never in public!

"Remus," Sirius suddenly whispers hoarsely.  
"Remus, stop. Come back." at Sirius's soft voice Remus's eyes glaze over, and he turns to face Sirius like a man lost in a dream. His ears flick forward once, then flick back, and his face relaxes from it's snarl. His eyes looked dazed and confused, slightly unfocused, as if he doesn't know what's going on, and he probably doesn't. It takes him a little bit to get over the shock of having the wolf push through his barriers like that.

"Sirius?" he whispers faintly, staring slightly cross-eyed at Sirius's haggard face. Sirius's mouth twists up into a smile, and he nods.

"Yeah babe. Now come on, please calm down? I'm alright, okay?"

Remus blinks twice and slowly relaxes his body, sitting cross-legged next to Sirius, who's face is beaded with sweat. He manages to laugh though, and gestures with one finger for Remus to lay down next to him.

"Rem, your kneecaps are like icicles." he complains weakly as Remus complies and nestles against him tightly, practically suctioning himself to Sirius's side. He mumbles something unintelligible and rests his cheek on Sirius's shoulder, closing his eyes, long dark eyelashes brushing his cheekbones. He let's out a shuddery sigh and Sirius kisses his forehead tenderly, closing his tired eyes with a soft huff of air. James sits next to them on the bed and strokes Remus's hair gently, an unreadable expression in his hazel eyes. Your heart clenches up at what your best friends have had to go through, and you smooth your thumb over Sirius's aristocratic cheekbone. His unusual grey eyes open slightly, and he smiles at you. You can see how fiercely he wants to protect Remus in those eyes, and you can tell that even when he's hurting, his priority is and always will be Remus.


End file.
